The Promotion
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: What happens when Clare's handsome husband earns a promotion at work? Blowjobs, blowjobs, blowjobs...


_Bring, bring_

I squeaked softly, startled by the phone ringing, and hurried to the kitchen pressing the green phone button.

"Hello, Clare Goldsworthy speaking," I spoke into the phone.

"Hey babe, it's me," I heard Eli's luscious voice on the other end and smiled. But why would he be calling me when he's at work?

Then it hit me.

"Eli, please, if you're calling for phone sex it's not hap—" Eli cut me off, "Clare, no. I was calling because I just talked to my boss and I got! Clare, I got the promotion!"

I gasped, "Eli! That's amazing! You'll be editor in chief! I'm so happy for you!"

"Clare, my salary, it fucking doubled! We can finally have kids! Babe, this is the best day of my life. I can get you diamond earrings and Channel purses or whatever the fuck they call it!"

"Eli, slow down. I don't need any diamond earring or _Channel_ purses," I corrected, "but I'm so happy that we'll be able to start a family soon. I love you so much, Eli," I smiled in bliss.

Eli and I got married a year and a half ago. We've been saving every last penny in hopes of being financially ready to raise a baby and with Eli's new promotion I think we can.

"I love you too sweetie, how about I take you out after work. A little romantic dinner maybe?" Eli chided.

"That would be lovely but I want to cook for you tonight. Is that alright?"

"Of course Blue eyes, I'll see you at 6. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys. If I wanted to make Eli's favorite dishes I would have to hurry to the store and get cooking…

_3 hours later_

I quickly set the table draping a silky maroon table cloth over the cherry wood table and lighting vanilla candles.

_5:45_

15 minutes.

I panted while running upstairs to change. I grabbed a sexy little dress that matched my eyes, slipping it on with matching heels. I touched up my makeup and put gold white earrings Eli had given me when we were dating in high school.

I also made sure to change from my normal cotton panty set to translucent lace undies.

I rushed down stairs just in time to see Eli walking in the door with a huge smile on his face. Eli threw his brief case when he saw me running towards him. I jumped into his arms and pressed my lips hard against his.

Eli cupped my butt while me legs wrapped around his waist as my hands stroked his cheeks. I broke away after a while, "Baby, I'm so happy for you…"

Eli squeezed my butt before we sat down to eat. Eli dug into the chicken grill italienne and sweet corn I had made for him.

As Eli downed his food he told me how he got the job and all the perks it has. We ate, talked, and laughed for a while before I wanted to get things moving.

"Eli…I'll be right back I have to, uh, get something," I quickly shot up from my chair and ran to our bedroom. I was beginning to feel insecure when I peeled my clothes off, clad in only my sexy lingerie. I swiftly put on cherry red lipstick and another coat of mascara on before walking down the stairs slowly.

When I came into Eli's view his jaw dropped. I smirked sexily and sauntered over to him.

"Oh, Clare…" I swayed my hips over to him and sat in his lap. I put a finger close to his lips, "Shh… I want to show you how proud I am of you…"

I grinned and grabbed his hand leading him over to the loveseat in the living room. He sat down obediently like a lost puppy and I started grinding the air to invisible music, giving Eli a show.

"Shit…"

I smiled and crawled to Eli arching my back up so my breasts looked ample. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and leaned forward sucking his neck gently while slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt.

I eventually switched to licking Eli's Adam's apple, knowing that was his weak spot.

"Clare…oh…" Eli moaned and tilted his head back, savoring the moment of intimacy.

Once I was done with his dress shirt I slid it off his shoulders and threw it across the room. I kissed his lips gently before circling my tongue around his erect nipples. I sucked hard as my hands found their way to Eli's thighs. I massaged slowly and kissed down his body.

Right before I cupped him through his pants I got up and unhooked my bra, letting my breasts bounce a little. Eli stared intently at my breasts and I giggled going back down on my knees.

Eli gulped watching me sink to the ground. Our eyes locked as my fingers fondled the tent between his crotch. "Fuck!" I giggled huskily and unzipped his fly pulling down his tight pants and skull boxers to his ankles.

His erection sprang up once freed and I took hold of it. I moved my fist up and down slowly watching Eli's face contort to a grimace of pleasure.

It's been…a while since I gave him a blowjob so this was the perfect time.

"Baby, I'm so happy you got that promotion…" I whispered. Whenever Eli did something good I would always reward him with a sexual favor. It was a nice strategy when I didn't want to do the dishes or watch a horror film on date night.

Eli's penis grew to a pretty big size when he was turned so sometimes it was hard to his rock into my mouth but nonetheless I enjoyed it.

With my eyes still locked on Eli's hazy green ones, I teasingly put my mouth on his cock. I moaned around him and started to suck gently.

"Oh, Fuck…Clare…" Eli groaned and grabbed a fistful of my auburn curls.

I looked at him with big innocent eyes, "Eli…tell me how bad you want me to suck your big wet cock, please," I demanded as I stuck my pink tongue out and tasted the pre-cum that gathered at the tip.

"Clare, I want to feel your lips around my hungry cock, please…" hissed Eli.

Eli's words made my knees quiver and panties wet. I wrapped my lips around Eli's member and bobbed my head fast. My hands slipped down to his genitals and I stroked them softly. Eli moaned loud and I smiled around his penis in satisfaction.

I licked a line down and up his length and then re-attached my lips to his dick. I tried putting more of him in my mouth.

I have never technically deep-throated Eli and I was curious about it so I put on a brave front. I removed my lips from Eli and started to protest but I kissed his pleas away.

"Eli," I said after pulling back, "I want to try something new with you tonight."

"Wha-" I cut him off and leaned into his ear, kissing it before whispering, "When I put my mouth on your penis again, I want you to push my head down so all of you fits in my mouth."

"Babe, no. We don't have to…"

"I want to please." I didn't wait for him to answer so I just put my mouth on his dick and waited for Eli to push my head down.

I felt Eli's lanky fingers on my head and slowly push down. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened my mouth wider trying to open my throat up. Eli pushed my head down harder so that my nose touched his groin and I started choking.

I lifted my head and wiped my mouth. "Clare, babe, are you okay. I'm so sor-"

"No! I liked it."

I put my mouth back on him and he was more hesitant this time but I really wanted to get him off so I bobbed my head low on his penis and started deep-throating him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eli groaned and I could tell he was close since he was pulling my hair, a nice warning before he would cum because I didn't like swallowing. But I ignored him and bobbed faster.

"Fuck, Clare!" Eli screamed and came in my mouth. I pulled back and made sure Eli was watching before I swallowed all of his ejaculate.

I smiled and pulled his boxers up, tucking him in before climbing onto his lap. I buried my face in his neck, a bit embarrassed that I just deep-throated my husband for the first time.

Eli wrapped his arms around me, forcing me closer to his warm body.

"Sweetie, thank you so much. Are you ok honey?" asked Eli, panting.

"Mmm, yeah. I'm just happy you got the promotion and so I wanted to thank you," I mumbled in his neck.

"I love you Clare. You know that right?"

"Eli you tell me that like 20 times a day…" I sighed but my heart fluttered.

"Okay, let's get my girl to bed." Eli picked my sleepy body up and took me to our bedroom. We lay down together and he held me close to him.

"Eli?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm still horny."

**Author's note: YES I KNOW I USED THAT ENDING BEFORE :P Hoped you like this sexy one-shot.**

**Updates: Have 2 sad/dark one-shots coming up, another sexy one and Mais or Jais.**

**Important: Thank you so much to everyone who messaged me and stood up for me especially ****Keisi Cutie****. Hopefully soon the degrassiiposse will stop reposting my stories. **

_**Please review and tell me which update you want first! **_


End file.
